The Secrets of the Game
by imdrowninginfootwear
Summary: Have you ever wondered what would have happened if Frank hadn't come back at the end of the movie? Find out here what could have happened.
1. Monday at Work

"Look behind you! There's no one chasing you! I'll see you at work Monday!" Carl yelled as he left the tunnel.

Frank laughed to himself, he knew it would be hard without the chase, but come Tuesday morning, he knew it would be right back. And besides if it wasn't, he could start a new life, and make a family, try to help others to make up for his wrongs.

Wouldn't it be great to see the look on Carl's face when he didn't show up to work, sure he had been good to Frank at the end, but could he really sit in that office every day? Although did he really have anything to live for with his dad dead anyways?

Besides it would be helping people to work with the FBI, but he wanted to help a specific group of people. People like his family, or like his family was, the poor, not the big shots at the banks.

Maybe, just maybe if he could help others he could in turn forgive himself. After all, was it not his fault his dad was dead? Sure he didn't physically trip him on those stairs, but his dad was coming to visit him, if he hadn't run away in the first place his dad would still be alive.

Frank was stuck in this constant train of thought, fighting with himself over what to do. Dammit Carl! He thought, this was his plan to plant the idea in his mind of going back, and then his thoughts were making it grow and grow and grow. That just couldn't be allowed, no . . . it couldn't, he wasn't going to go back and give that bastard the satisfaction.

When he got off the plane he looked around and took in the sights around him before walking into the airport. He had never been somewhere as beautiful as this. As he walked out of the airport there was a giant sign greeting him 'Welcome to Alaska.'

Monday morning when Carl walked into the office he felt very confident that he was going to see that oh so familiar face. Over the years that face had become imprinted in his mind, etched into his very nightmare. But the nightmares were over, over since the day he was caught.

He walked over to Frank's office with a grin spread across his face. He opened the door and began to say 'I told you so!' but then he realized that there was no one there and quickly closed his mouth. He must just be running late, or screwing with me, or in the washroom . . . Carl desperately tried to convince himself.

He walked over to the break room, but there was absolutely no sign of Frank. He then checked the men's washroom, but it was completely empty.

Finally he went to his own office, but it was empty, Carl was starting to feel like he was going to lose it. He began to feel very light-headed, and was beginning to have a panic attack. He quickly sat in his desk's chair and realized that he was beginning to hyper-ventilate.

Just as he got his breathing back under control his phone began to ring.

"Hello?" Carl answered wearily.

"Hi!" An over-cheery voice responded.

Not just any voice though, Frank William Abignale Junior's voice, the voice that had haunted him for more than two years.

"Frank," Carl muttered.

"Sorry, but I don't think I can make it to work today!" He said in a cocky voice, "You know I really hate to do this to you, I hate hurting you Carl!" His voice completely gave away that he didn't mean a word he had said.

"You'll be back I know it!" Hanratty said matching Frank's tone.

"Oh really? Because I truly don't think so! Remember when I was begging you not to chase me? I still remember that and I still remember why! I am not giving up my chance at freedom! And besides what would my father think of me working with the FBI?" Frank asked.

Carl sat in silence assuming it was a rhetorical question.

"Exactly, that's what I thought! Bye Carl!" Frank said in a mocking tone.

Hanratty hung up his phone and physically covered his mouth in an attempt not to scream; unfortunately he had been saving this scream up for a long time. This was not the kind of the scream you could hide with your hands . . . this was the kind of scream that causes six FBI agents to run into your office with their guns held up.

**A/N: Yay! I made this story for two reasons A) I love this movie B) This movie needed a category!**

**I hope you like it so far, if so please review and I'll update soon! :D**


	2. Carl Investigates

_Hanratty hung up his phone and physically covered his mouth in an attempt not to scream; unfortunately he had been saving this scream up for a long time. This was not the kind of scream you could hide with your hands . . . this was the kind of scream that causes six FBI agents to run into your office with their guns held up._

"What's wrong?" One of the agents quickly asked confused.

"I just got a call from Frank Abagnale, he escaped," Carl explained.

* * *

"He escaped? How did he just escape?" Carl's superior was yelling.

"I don't know," Hanratty lied.

"Oh I'm sure you don't," His boss said sarcastically. "If you don't get him back then your ass is fired! Now get the hell out of here and start looking! We'll make sure that his face is on every news station around the globe."

Carl Hanratty quickly got into his car and rushed over to the airport where he had last seen Frank.

He walked over to the worker at the desk where they had been selling tickets for his flight and flashed her his badge.

"I need to see your records of ticket buyers," Carl told her then went onto explain for which flight and that the man he was looking for would have paid by check.

"There's only one man who paid with a check," The woman told him. "A Carl Hanratty."

"Of course he would have used my name," Carl murmured to himself. "And where was that flight going again?"

"_International flight A333 is now boarding,"_ a voice said over the intercom.

Carl quickly ran to catch his flight.

* * *

Meanwhile Frank was laying on the bed in his hotel room looking at the classifieds in a local newspaper. He had decided that he wanted to make an honest living this time and to always pay in cash in the hopes that he could remain free.

He circled one in a red marker, then got up and walked to the washroom.

He had grown to love his long hair, but he knew that it had to go. He grabbed his new electric razor and turned it on to begin the process of shaving his head.

When he had finally finished he looked in the mirror thrilled by his results. He knew that he would not be recognized looking like this and was glad to see that it made him look a few years older as well.

* * *

Carl Hanratty got off of his plane and asked an employee in the airport where the most expensive local hotel was located, figuring that would be the first place to look.

After he was given directions and a name he exited the airport seeing a sign welcoming him to London, England.

* * *

**A/N: Please read and review! Thanks to everyone who reviewed the first chapter. Sorry that it took me a thousand years to update and that this chapter is short. I'm not so good at the long chapter thing . . . I'll try and update soon hopefully.**


End file.
